Dance
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Suddenly, a beat struck up, primal, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. AU
1. Dance

Dance

Suddenly, a beat struck up, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. It was primal, beating in her very bones, Inuyasha threw a delighted grin at Kaiie, who gave him a smile just a wide and dragged him onto the floor. The two shifters began to dance, Kaiie shaking her hips, Inuyasha his shoulders. They danced together sensually, but there was never any sense of a sexual undertone. They were simply brother and sister, reveling in the music and their bodies.

Kagome secretly wished she too could dance like that. With the exception of Inuyasha and one or two other easterners, the only people on the dance floor were from the black kingdoms.

The men cleared the floor and stood on the sidelines, as if hearing a silent signal. The women converged and danced in a line, sinking down slowly, hips rolling, thigh muscles working. They bounced in unison, stepping forward, each bounce bringing them up further. Done with their part, they stepped back and the men got their turn. Kagome noticed Inuyasha had shed his shirt, like so many others. His skin gleamed with sweat in the torchlight.

The men also formed a line, and stomped and danced so wildly, Kagome lost sight of the individual moves. Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha's hair flying every once in a while, flashing bright silver, a great contrast to the dark skin all around him.

The women danced their way back in, and it became a mass of dancing and sweating bodies once again.

Kaiie and Inuyasha were again dancing together, her back to his chest. He had thrown his head back, his eyes closed, shoulders shimmying wildly. Kaiie was shaking her butt, hands stretched out to either side of her.

Kagome thought she had never seen Inuyasha so beautiful before. She wanted so much to join in.

She glanced away to take a drink of water and when she turned back, Inuyasha was no longer dancing. He was on the drums, slapping them with his palms, creating an intense polyrhythmic beat with the other drummers.

Kagome decided she had been wrong before. Inuyasha was even more beautiful with a huge grin on his face, legs clamped around a big drum, beating it for all he was worth. The two small braids by his temples, with gold beads woven in, combined with his lack of shirt and drumming, made him seem even more feral and primitive than usual, and that drew Kagome like nothing else.

Kaiie seemed to notice her friend's wistful looks and grabbed her hand, bringing her out to the dance floor. Kagome protested weakly to no avail. Kaiie showed her how to move her hips, her shoulders, her arms and chest, saying quite plainly ÔYes, I have breasts, and yes I do have a butt, let me show you.

Kagome was tentative at first, but as the music filled her ears and body, she lost all inhibitions. She danced with Kaiie, the two women moving like snakes together.

Inuyasha watched in fascination, and he couldn't deny that fact that Kagome dancing like that made him want her even more.

The song ended, having gone on a good ten minutes. The band proceeded to play another beat, one native to the northern lands. Inuyasha made his way back to the table, where his lifemate and sister sat.

He collapsed next to Kaiie, breathless.

"I see you remembered our dances quite well, pup.

"How could I forget? You never lost a chance to dance and to drag me or my brother into it.

Kaiie grinned. She, like Inuyasha, was covered in a sheen of sweat that made her ebony skin glow beautifully. She picked up a big purple fruit and bit into it.

"Sesshoumaru danced with you like that?" inquired Kagome curiously, unable to imagine the stoic lord doing anything so free.

"Only when we were alone. Sess has more depth to him than many people realize.

Inuyasha nodded.


	2. AN

A/N: Okay, so I know FF.Net had banned this, but I couldn't resist. You guys should really read my bioAnywho, I have explanations for my one shots.

__

The Piano, The Closet and _Drunk_ are all in the same universe, but not is the same time. It doesn't really matter which you read first.

__

Dance is a teaser for the untitled fic I'm planning, the one with shifters and lifemates.

__

Fightwell, I'm not sure about it yet. I don't know which story it fits into. Or even if there is one. It may spur a whole other story, who knows?

Geha: I figure that if Hollywood can get away with cursing in a pg-13 movies, then I can too.

Mistress Nika: I'm glad you liked them all. Especially _Dance_. I nearly fell out of my chair laughing at your review

Chibi Horsewoman: I _did_ fall out of my chair laughing at your review for _Drunk_.

Nurisma: I have no clue. One of my friends got drunk, and she said whatever she had tasted like lemons. shrug

VioletRose4: I know there's really no plot. It's just a teaser

Esgalvilyaiel: Heh heh. This isn't even the beginning. It's somewhere in the middle.

Side note, everyone should go read _Demon Blood_ by Jezunya. Really. Seriously. Go. _Now._


End file.
